O Meu Presente é Você
by Bela Evans Potter
Summary: Aos seis anos Hermione pediu um presente difente ao Papai Noel, mas ela apenas recebeu, ou ao menos percebeu, anos depois...Terminada...
1. O Meu Presente

**Autor:** Bela Evans Potter

**Shipper:** Harry/Hermione (Hum... Algo á declarar?).

**Obs.:** Sem spoillers e sem betagem

_Todos já sabem, neah?! HP é de JK, e o Papai Noel também não é meu..._

**- - x - -**

**Cap.1 – O Meu Presente...**

Querido Papai Noel

Aqui quem está escrevendo é a Hermione Granger, acho que você se lembra de mim, escrevi-lhe todos os seis anos de minha vida, bem... Pelo que eu me lembre.

Enfim, esta carta é para agradecer o presente do ano passado, era aquele livro da bailarina que eu queria mesmo. Muito obrigada Papai Noel.

Como de costume, eu vou pedir meu presente desse ano. Mas Papai Noel, esse ano eu vou pedir uma coisa diferente.

Sabe, eu tenho uma prima, seu nome é Suellen. Ela sempre tira sarro de mim, diz que eu sou feia por causa dos meus cabelos escuros e armados e meus dentes grandes. Ela me disse ainda, que eu nunca vou ter amigos, nem namorado, porque além de ser feia, sou chata também.

Por favor, Papai Noel, esse ano eu quero de presente um amigo, alguém que eu possa contar todos os meus problemas, dividir todos os meus livros, essas coisas. E quando nós dois estivermos grandes, eu quero me casar com esse amigo, assim ele sempre vai estar do meu lado.

Você sempre deu tudo o que eu pedi Papai Noel, e quero que esse ano seja igual. Espero sua vinda com biscoitos e leite em cima da mesinha da sala, a árvore está no mesmo lugar, ao lado da lareira, como das outras vezes, então não tem com que se preocupar, é só deixar meu presente embaixo dela e continuar entregando os presentes das outras crianças.

Agradeço desde já. Até ano que vem Papai Noel.

Grande beijo;

Hermione J. Granger

**- - x - -**

**N/A.:** A Mione não é uma fofaa??

Aii, eu sempre quis fazer uma fic com o tema 'natal'...

Esse ano eu decidi fazer uma... Espero que vcs gostem, tem só mais um capitulo, que eu pretendo postar mais próximo do natal mesmo... ;D

Beem, em relação a demora das atualizações... Er... Sabecomoéné? Fim de ano, provas, trabalhos, estresse, TPM, bloqueio imaginativo... Mas agora vem as férias, e mais teempo pra poder colocar as idéias no lugar, enfim, pretendo atualizar todas as minhas fics em andamento até o final desse ano (agora só falta a imaginação...n.n)...

Kpskspksp...

Até a próxima...

bjO...


	2. Só Pode Ser Você

**Cap.2 - ... Só Pode ser Você!**

Era véspera de natal e, exceto pela ausência de Carlinhos e Percy, todos os outros estavam reunidos n'A Toca. Os gritos infantis das cinco crianças; John e Mariah, filhos de Rony e Luna, Charles, filho de Gina com Draco e Lucy e Isabelle, duas meninas filhas de Gui e Freur; animavam e davam vida ao local que estava todo decorado com enfeites e luzes de natal.

Hermione estava andando de um lado para o outro da sala olhando no seu relógio de pulso a cada minuto que se passava.

- Faltam cinco minutos. – disse para si mesma.

- Fique tranqüila Mione – falou Luna entrando no cômodo com uma bandeja cheia de biscoitos de todos os formatos, desde anjos a elfos; nas mãos e oferecendo à morena que aceitou um de forma de coração – _ele_ chegará na hora marcada.

- Não é em relação a _ele_ que eu estou preocupada, mas das crianças...

- Elas não perceberão nada, correram tanto hoje que estão morrendo de cansaço. Para falar a verdade, é quase um milagre que elas estejam acordadas até essa hora! Agora aproveite o seu biscoito. – desejou Luna e virou-se para a direção da cozinha.

Quando Hermione iria se sentar na poltrona disposta à frente da árvore montada especialmente para aquela data, ouviu ao longe um repicar de sinos. Sorriu aliviada e seguiu com passadas rápidas até a cozinha.

- Hey crianças, vocês escutaram isso? – perguntou ela para as cinco crianças sentadas alegres ao redor da grande mesa.

- Qual barulho tia? – retrucou John retirando com uma mão alguns cachinhos ruivos que caiam desengonçados nos seus olhos.

A morena apenas colocou um indicador na frente de seus lábios pintados com um batom rosado pedindo silêncio, que foi concedido por todos os presentes na cozinha. O repicar do sino estava ficando cada vez mais forte, mais perto. As crianças ao distinguir qual era o som que Mione havia falado, ficaram eufóricas e saíram correndo em disparada para a sala.

Os cinco pares de olhinhos brilhantes e excitados estavam fixos na porta. Após mais alguns segundos uma sombra grande e vermelha passou pelo lado de fora da janela, então a maçaneta girou, a porta foi se abrindo devagarzinho, até que pode ser avistada uma mão coberta por uma luva branca. Um pompom parecendo algodão. Sapatos pretos lustrosos. Um enorme saco vermelho. Uma barba branca fofa. Óculos meia-lua. E o tão esperado grito:

- Ho, ho, hoo! Feliz Natal!

- Papai Noel!

Sem esperar, as crianças saíram mais uma vez em disparada e por pouco não derrubaram o bom velhinho. Os adultos apenas assistiam ao longe o desespero dos pequenos.

- Eu primeiro! – Disse Charles empurrando John para do lado e entrando na sua frente.

- Você não vai ser o primeiro – revidou o ruivinho – sou eu o primeiro, eu me comportei direitinho esse ano. Eu mereço!

- Hey, as damas primeiro... – falou Isabelle entrando na briga.

- Nada disso – interrompeu Lucy – os mais velhos primeiro...

- Crianças – disse Hermione se aproximando – têm presente para todas vocês, não é Papai Noel?

- Sim minha jovem – respondeu o velhinho com uma voz grave e calorosa – vocês não precisam brigar por causa disso.

- Mas então, quem vai ser o primeiro? – perguntou John cruzando os braços num sinal de impaciência.

- A Primeira vai ser a única que não quis ser a primeira, Mariah venha aqui – chamou Papai Noel se sentando na poltrona que a pouco Hermione não ocupara – o que você havia pedido para mim mesmo?

A menina assustada sentou no colo do homem – uma boneca nova – falou por fim e suas bochechas se avermelharam. O bom velhinho sorriu, lhe deu um beijinho na testa e virou para o saco que descansava ao seu lado, tirando de lá um embrulho retangular cor-de-rosa com um laço prata e lhe entregando.

- Feliz natal, minha linda. Agora a próxima será, hum... Vejamos... Lucy.

A garota balançou seus longos cabelos loiros e foi de encontro ao Papai Noel – O meu pedido, _monsieur_, foi um estojo de maquiagem trouxa.

O homem lhe estendeu um pacote quadrado vermelho envolto por uma fita dourada – Faça bom aproveito. Feliz natal! Isabelle, sua vez. O que você havia me pedido?

- O meu também foi uma boneca, igual a da Mariah, para nós duas brincarmos nessas férias.

- Então aqui está.

Isabelle estendeu suas mãos e agarrou fortemente o embrulho que era idêntico ao da prima, a não ser pelo laço que era rosa-choque.

- Agora os meninos – Papai Noel se dirigiu até os dois restantes – vejamos. Charles fiquei sabendo que você anda dando muito trabalho para a sua mãe. Não arruma seu quarto, se recusa a fazer seus deveres escolares...

O garoto abaixou a cabeça e começou a fitar seus sapatos.

- Então eu vou primeiro! – pronunciou John dando um passo à frente – como eu disse antes, fiz meus deveres, me comportei. Fui um bom menino esse ano.

- É, mas me contaram que você também fez coisas feias esse ano – retrucou o velhinho sabiamente – como brigar com a sua irmã e com o seu primo, ir dormir tarde demais, derrubar seu tio Harry da escada...

- Mas isso foi um acidente – falou o menino tentando se defender – foi o tio Harry que não viu o meu tênis na escada e acabou caindo. A culpa é dele, não minha.

- Mesmo assim, se você tivesse guardado seu tênis e não deixado na escada, o seu tio não teria caído e ficado machucado por duas semanas - Hermione reprimiu uma risada – Isso não é engraçado – continuou ele olhando-a – o tio Harry ficou com uma dor nas costas danada.

- O tio Harry não é um velhinho de oitenta anos – revidou a morena olhando fixamente para os olhos verdes brilhantes por trás dos oclinhos meia-lua do Papai Noel.

- Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas. – disse o velhinho que logo se voltou novamente para os meninos – O que vocês pediram?

- Eu pedi o novo jogo mágico de quadribol de tabuleiro! – disseram em uníssono.

- Os dois pediram a mesma coisa, olha que interessante... – disse o Papai Noel entregando dois pacotes iguais, azul com desenhos de pequenas vassouras laranja – Só que fica um aviso: Se comportem nesse próximo ano, ou então eu trarei presentes só para as meninas, ok?

Os garotos balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente e sorriram aliviados.

- Acho que meu trabalho aqui acabou – falou o homem se levantando e entregando um bombom para cada criança – Até ano que vem. E tenham um feliz natal!

Os garotos assistiram maravilhados o Papai Noel sair pela porta, acenar-lhes um tchau e ir embora agitando seu pequeno sininho e gritar mais uma vez:

- Ho, ho, hoo...

**- - x - -**

Harry, ainda caracterizado de bom velhinho, estava sentado em um banco no jardim ao fundo d'A Toca. Sorria satisfeito por ter enganado tão bem as crianças. _Elas não faziam a mínima idéia que era eu!_. Pensou e suspirou aliviado.

- Meus parabéns Papai Noel – falou uma voz no meio da escuridão – Você foi formidável. Porque não faz disto uma profissão, você se sairia bem.

- Não, obrigado Mione – falou o moreno dando lugar para a mulher se sentar ao seu lado – já tenho trabalho demais no ministério.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. O céu se encontrava limpo e pipocado de estrelas brilhantes, nem parecia que eles estavam no inverno, a não ser pelo vento gelado que lhes coravam as bochechas.

- Você viu as carinhas delas? – perguntou a morena derrubando o silêncio instalado entre os dois.

- Sim. Estavam encantados, quase nem respiravam de tanta alegria.

- Obrigada Harry, se você não concordasse em se vestir de Papai Noel, seria mais um natal que as crianças iriam ficar chateadas por não terem visto o bom velhinho – Hermione abraçou o amigo e repousou um beijo na bochecha do mesmo – Não sei o que seriamos sem você.

- Talvez vocês estivessem esperando Rony e Draco pararem de brigar e resolverem qual dos dois iria virar o Papai Noel. – a mulher deu-lhe um leve tapinha no braço – Mas, e aí minha jovem – continuou ele com a mesma voz que falara com as crianças anteriormente – a senhorita não me contou o que quer de natal. Aproveita enquanto eu ainda sou o Papai Noel, vai ver talvez eu possa conceder o seu pedido.

- Ah Harry! – exclamou ela chateada – Eu não acredito em papai Noel desde os meus seis anos.

O homem deu uma risada – descobriu cedo que ele não existia, hein?

- Pois é, e da maneira mais difícil.

- Há maneira mais fácil ou mais difícil de descobrir que Papai Noel não existe?

- É uma longa história Harry...

- Eu gosto de longas histórias – interrompeu ele sorrindo manhosamente para a amiga.

Hermione suspirou – Tudo bem, eu conto! Quando eu tinha seis anos – começou – a minha prima Suellen era um verdadeiro pé-no-saco, só porque era loira de olhos verde-claros, ela achava que era superior a mim. Tirava sarro do meu cabelo armado, me chamava de coelho por causa dos meus dentes grandes, etc... Mas a coisa que mais me afligiu foi que certo dia Sue, come ela queria ser chamada, falou que eu nunca teria amigos nem namorado, por ser feia e chata.

- Uau, pelo jeito todos tem um primo que é um verdadeiro _mala_ – declarou Harry se lembrando de como Duda o tratou durante todos os anos que morou junto aos tios.

- É o que parece, voltando... Naquele ano então eu fiz um pedido diferente ao Papai Noel. Eu queria um amigo.

Harry, que escutava tudo atentamente, ergueu uma sobrancelha em sinal de confusão. – mas você não tinha amigos naquela época?

- Eu tinha, mas eu não pedi apenas um amigo – continuou a morena fixando seu olhar no do homem – pedi que este amigo também fosse meu marido. Imagine a minha decepção quando desci as escadas na manhã de natal e percebi que o meu presente era mais um livro de contos e não o meu pedido. Fiquei arrasada durante dias. Desde então agarrei-me aos livros, achando que eles seriam os únicos a não me abandonar e nunca mais acreditei em Papai Noel.

- Mas, vai ver o seu pedido já foi concedido – falou Harry acariciando os cabelos da amiga – só que você ainda não percebeu?

- Potter, o senhor sabe muito bem que a maioria dos meus amigos está casado, comprometido, ou então é galinha, como você.

- Espera aí, eu não sou galinha!

- Com quantas mulheres você saiu esse ano? – Hermione perguntou com divertimento, já Harry nem lhe respondera – Viu?! Nem você se dá conta de quantas foram.

- De todos os casos, deve haver um a disposição. É só por os seus neurônios para funcionar. Faça uma análise. - a mulher olhou-o em confusão – Você gosta de loiros, morenos, ou ruivos?

- Essa é a pergunta mais ridícula que já me fizeram... Morenos – respondeu por fim quando encontrou o olhar "_eu irei te azarar se você não responder_" que Harry lhe dispensava.

- Ok. Olhos claros ou escuros?

- Harry isso não tem fundamento nenhum...

- Olhos claros ou escuros? – repetiu ele exasperado.

- Eu não sei! Nunca parei para pensar! – exclamou Hermione quase gritando.

Mas era verdade, ela nunca havia se importado em ficar pensando que tipo de príncipe era o ideal. O moreno ou o loiro, o de olhos castanhos ou verdes, o alto ou o baixo, dentre outras características antônimas que se usa para formar uma pessoa. Hermione queria alguém que a amasse. Única e exclusivamente a ela.

- Bem, agora é uma boa hora para começar a pensar, não acha?!

- Está certo, eu entro no seu joguinho sujo Harry – concordou levantando as mãos para o alto – olhos claros.

- Baixo ou alto?

- Alto de preferência forte também – _como você..._ – Como Harry? Ela havia pensado isso mesmo?

Hermione balançou a cabeça a fim de extravasar os pensamentos impróprios que lhe haviam tomado à cabeça. _Ele é apenas meu __**amigo**__!_ Mas... Não era isso que ela queria? _E quando nós dois estivermos grandes, eu quero me casar com esse __**amigo**__, assim ele sempre vai estar do meu lado._ Trechos da carta que há tanto tempo ela escrevera começavam a tomar a mente. _Esse ano eu quero de presente um __**amigo**__, alguém que eu possa contar todos os meus problemas, dividir todos os meus livros, essas coisas._ Oras, para quem era que Hermione contava seus segredos, problemas, alegrias? Era para Harry.

Quem era o amigo para todas as horas? Era Harry.

Quem era a única pessoa que fazia Hermione se sentir amada indiferentemente de sua personalidade? Harry.

Harry. Harry. Harry. _Sempre Harry_.

- Não pode ser! – Sussurrou Hermione.

- Não pode ser o que? – o moreno perguntou franzindo o cenho – Já achou o seu presente?

- É o que tudo indica. – continuou ela falando em sussurros olhando para a escuridão.

- Então, quem é o seu presente Hermione?

A mulher virou-se para ele e cravou seu olhar naqueles orbes verdes que tanto amava – O meu presente... O meu presente _**é você**_! Só pode ser você!

Harry apenas sorriu, tomou o rosto da morena e foi juntando ao seu. Suas mãos desciam até o encontro da cintura fina de Hermione trazendo-a para mais perto, até estarem em total contato um com o outro. Tocou seus lábios levemente, começando um leve beijo.

A morena não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Parte de seu raciocínio a lembrava que era _apenas_ Harry quem estava lhe beijando, e que deveria se afastar o mais rápido possível e fugir para o mais longe que conseguisse. Já a parte responsável pela sua insanidade gritava para entregar-se imediatamente e acabar com o pequeno espaço em haver entre eles.

Mandou às favas a discussão interna que ocorria em sua mente, e fez o que achou certo. Fez o que _era_ certo.

O gorro de cetim vermelho que Harry usava, caiu no chão delicadamente. Hermione o arrancara para poder acariciar os revoltos e negros cabelos do rapaz. Uniu-se mais a ele e deixou se entregar pela emoção do momento.

Suas línguas se tocavam tímida e ardentemente. Era uma explosão de sentimentos antigos e ocultos; era êxtase e calmaria; desejo e verdadeiro amor. Era o melhor presente de todos.

Separaram-se devagar, não queriam acabar com a magia do momento e descobrir que fora apenas ilusão de um sonho bom...

**- - x - -**

- Aquela ali é a tia Mione com o Papai Noel? – perguntou John para Charles que estava ao seu lado também olhando para fora da janela da cozinha.

- Parece que é... – respondeu o loirinho – O que eles estão fazendo tão juntos assim?

O outro garoto apenas levantou os ombros em sinal de confusão, nisso apareceu Rony sério – Vocês disseram que a Mione está junto com o Papai Noel? – os dois meninos fizeram sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- É pai, olha eles lá. – John disse apontando para a janela.

- O que será que a tia Mione quer com o Papai Noel? – perguntou Charles curioso.

Ao longe Rony viu os seus amigos próximos um do outro. _Muito_ próximos para ser mais exato – Ela deve estar pedindo o seu presente de natal, oras! Hum... Garotos vão ver com a sua avó se já pode tirar a outra leva de biscoitos do forno. Agora. Rápido! – mandou ele, logo os pequenos saíram correndo pela cozinha para ver quem chegava primeiro na Sra. Weasley. Olhando mais uma vez pela janela, Rony deixou brotar-lhe nos lábios um sorriso maroto – Espero que vocês dois aproveitem bastante os seus presentes. Afinal, um presente desses só se ganha uma vez na vida!

**- - x - -**

- Hum... Bem... Uau! – gaguejou Hermione sentindo suas bochechas ganharem um tom avermelhado como os cabelos dos Weasleys.

- Digo o mesmo. – revidou Harry divertido tirando a varinha do bolso. Apontou para si mesmo e com uma leve sacudida, transformou suas vestimentas vermelhas brilhantes nas roupas que usava antes de virar o bom velhinho – É bom voltar a ser eu mesmo!

- Digo o mesmo. – repetiu Hermione sorrindo levemente. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de felicidade.

- Pelo que vejo por esses olhinhos... Você gostou do seu presente deste ano, não é senhorita Granger?

- Sim... Só falta uma coisa! – exclamou ela se levantando – Feche os olhos – ordenou. E assim Harry o fez. Ele sentiu uma coisa aveludada ser passada por debaixo de sua mandíbula e ser apertada delicadamente no topo de sua cabeça – Pronto. Já pode abrir! – falou animada conjurando um pequeno espelho e entregando ao moreno.

Harry mirou-se no mesmo e viu que no meio de seus cabelos despenteados agora tinha um laço verde esmeralda feito minuciosamente com uma fita de veludo.

- Agora sim... Você é verdadeiramente o meu presente!

- Verde? – perguntou o homem apontando para o laço.

- É... A partir de hoje eu também tenho uma nova cor favorita. – declarou sorridente.

O moreno ajeitou os óculos – Porque será, não?! – e puxou a morena para o seu colo.

- Eu não faço idéia! – Hermione balançou a cabeça para os dois lados em sinal de negação, mas parou quando viu uma sombra ruiva encarando-os pelos vidros da janela da cozinha d'A Toca – Acho que temos companhia, Harry.

O moreno seguiu o olhar de Hermione e também avistou Rony ao longe. Em um gesto infantil, mostrou a língua para o amigo sussurrando alegremente – Vá cuidar da sua vida!

– Feliz natal para vocês também! – respondeu Rony no mesmo tom brincalhão, para logo virar-se e ir de encontro com seus filhos e Luna, deixando os amigos curtirem, sozinhos, a belíssima noite de natal que se estendia aquele dia, até a eternidade.

**Fim**

**- - x - -**

**N/A.:** AAAAAAHHHH!!!!

Esse foi o capítulo mais complicado de escrever que eu já tive até hj! Li, reli, quase decorei o começo... Qdo tava escrevendo a parte do bj, aí entortou a coisa de vez, fiquei três dias em cima martelando a cabeça para ver se saia alguma coisa e naadaa...

Ufa O.O

Não ficou o que eu esperava... Quando eu tava com metade do começo (isso pode existir? Oo) escrito, decidi mudar a história inteira...

Mas ficou bonitinha (Obs.: minha prof.ª do primário me dizia que "bonitinho" era um feio enfeitadinho... Se quiserem levar por essa interpretação, acredite, não irei brigar... meeeeeeesmO ¬¬); o que mais eu gostei foi a parte das crianças com o Papai Noel... Elas são umas pestinhas adoráveis, não é?! Kspskpkps...

Obrigada para _Liv Stoker_; _Mione Ootori_ e _Harryminhavida_ por terem comentado na fic... (Bela diz com receio) Espero que não tenham se decepcionado com ela... E que comentem agora tbm...^^

E vc. Sim vc! É vc mesmo, que leu a fic, gostou, não gostou; que tal comentar tbm?! Ficarei agradecida...

Mais uma vez lembrando: Cap sem betagem, errinhos básicos?! Relevem ;)

(Adiantado, mas ta valendo)

Feliz Natal para toooodoooos vcs... E um 2009 cheinho de coisas boas (principalmente fic's e inspiração para escreve-las) n.n'

**bjO...**

**PS.:** Querido Papai–Harry–Tudo–De–Bom-Potter-Noel, quer dar uma passadinha aqui em casa? ;D


End file.
